And All Hell Broke Loose
by Luckylyn
Summary: Buffy crashes Lorne's party at the Hyperion which goes wrong. This is a post Season 3 fic in an alternate universe where Connor never dumped Angel into the ocean and Cordy never left. Angel and Cordy were able to meet that night and are now a couple.
1. Chapter 1

Angel finished tying Connor's tie for him. He smiled at his son.

"You look good kid, " Angel said.

"Cordy picked out the suit," Connor said.

Angel had no words as Cordelia stepped in to the bedroom.

"You're beautiful," Connor said.

"Thank you," she said, and then she looked at Angel. His eyes speaking volumes about how he thought she looked. She couldn't help smiling.

"I'm gonna head down now," Connor said walking out of Angel's bedroom.

She walked up to Angel , turned around, and asked, "Zip me up. It seems to be stuck."

She shivered when his knuckles brushed against her skin, and then he pulled the zipper down.

"The zipper's supposed to go up, Angel," Cordy chastised.

"Huh uh," Angel said kissing her shoulder.

"We're already late," Cordy said as she reached her hand up behind his head as he kissed her neck.

Angel slipped the straps of her dress off her shoulders. Her dress falls to the floor. His hands ran over her body, and she moaned. Cordy turned around kissing him harder, all thoughts of going down to the party gone. She removed Angel's jacket and was working on his shirt. As she opened his buttons, they started moving towards Angel's bed. Then Cordelia tripped on her dress that was around her ankles. Angel caught her and then lifted her up in his arms. They were laughing and kissing as he eased her on to his bed.

--

The party was in full swing. Lorne was on stage with Skip singing "Anything you can do I can do better." Fred was dancing with her father, and Gunn was whispering with Fred's mother. He was tense, and she laid a hand on his shoulder to reassure him. He looked at Fred and smiled. Connor walked into the ballroom.

Gunn went up to him and said, "Where's Barbie and Angel?"

"Upstairs," Connor said. "Cordy's ready. They should be down soon."

"Good," Gunn said anxious.

Connor looked at his watch. '_They won't see it coming._' He smiled.

--

"We should be there in 30 minutes. Maybe less," Xander told Buffy.

Buffy was too full of thoughts to do anything but nod. Dawn sat in the backseat watching Xander as he drove. She thought it was weird the way he'd been so quiet the whole trip. Those words were the first out of his mouth since twenty minutes ago. Dawn wondered why he came when he seemed so tense and sad about it.

Buffy didn't notice the quiet in the car and just enjoyed it. She held the scroll in her hands tightly as if she worried someone would try to take it from her. She and Angel were finally going to be together. She couldn't wait to surprise him with her news.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lorne is going to be so mad," Cordy said breathlessly after Angel kissed her again.

"Lorne more than anyone will understand," Angel said, kissing her neck and working his way down.

Whatever words were about to come out of Cordelia's mouth evaporated when his mouth found her breast.

Angel then pulled away and suggested with a knowing smile, "Maybe we should go down to the party."

"Jerk," Cordy said playfully pushing him on his back and then straddling him.

She smiled because she could feel through his boxers how much he wanted her. Then she leaned into him to kiss him, but then she pulled away their lips barely touching. His hand reached up, and he pulled her lips to his. Then he rolled them over. He used a bit too much force, and they fell off the bed.

"Ouch!" Cordy said laughing.

She was rubbing her arm that had hit the floor hard. Angel began rubbing her arm and then her shoulders.

"Sorry," He said giving her arm a quick kiss.

"It's okay," she said kissing him and then pulling away. "We shouldn't have gotten started any way."

She got up from the floor and grabbed her dress.

Angel stood up and took the dress from her hands, "What are you doing?"

"Lorne may forgive us, but Gunn will definitely kill us if we don't get downstairs soon. He might to decide to go ahead without us, and I want to be there."

"I was about to make you really happy," Angel said.

"Later," she said, and then for a quick second there was a flash of sadness in her face.

"Hey," he said caressing her cheek. "You promised to take the night off remember. You've been trying to find a way around the curse for months. Tonight we won't dwell on what we can't have."

"Aren't I the one whose supposed to tell you not to brood?" she said with a weak smile.

Angel handed Cordy her dress, and she slipped into it. He zipped up the back her dress.

"Maybe we aren't meant to find a way around the curse," Angel said hesitantly.

"You mean that you don't think you deserve it," Cordy replied.

"I did so many unforgivable things."

"And everyday you work hard to make up for that. You can't change your past Angel, but the future is up to us."

"It's just that I want you to know that you've given me more than I ever thought I could have. If this is all we have that would be more than enough for me. I don't want you to be hurt if you don't find a way around the curse."

"I love you," she said caressing his cheek and then kissing him softly.

The soft kiss turned passionate, and Cordy was pushing Angel towards the bed.

"The party?" Angel asked.

"They can wait," Cordy said claiming his mouth again.

There was knocking at the door.

"They've come after us," Cordy said.

"Next time we should hide out in one of the other rooms," Angel said putting his pants back on.

He went to the door and was surprised to see Fred's father there. He took in Angel's shirtless appearance.

"Sorry to interrupt, Son. But some people want you downstairs," He said.

"It's okay, Roger. We'll be down in a minute."

Angel closed the door, and then Cordy handed him his shirt.

She rubbed her thumb over his lips in order to get her lipstick off, "That's just not your shade."

--

"It's just plain wrong," Gunn said.

"It's too horrible," Fred said burying her face in Gunn's shoulder so she wouldn't have to watch.

"They sound good to me," Connor said with a shrug and then he looked at his watch again.

When Lorne and Fred's mother finished their rendition of "Paradise by the Dashboard Light," Connor and the other guests clapped. Fred finally was able to look towards the stage again.

"I understand them singing the song, but why act it out?" Gunn asked no one in particular.

"I really didn't need to see that," Fred said unable to get the image of Lorne and her mother practically making out on stage.

"Dad!" Fred and Conner exclaimed in unison upon seeing Angel, Roger, and Cordy enter the ballroom.

"Finally," Gunn was exasperated.

He waved his arm in the air. Lorne signaled back to Gunn.

"I've got a special dedication here from Charles Gunn to our wonderful Winifred Burkle," Lorne said into his microphone.  
He got off the stage and walked towards Gunn and Fred. He began to sing the song "Say It".

Gunn got down on one knee and took Fred's hand. He took a black velvet box out of his pocket.  
Before Gunn could begin his well prepared speech Fred exclaimed, "Yes!"  
She leap into his arms and knocked him over.

They kissed as, Lorne continued to sing and the crowd clapped and cheered. Gunn and Fred received hugs from their family and friends. After Lorne finished the song, he signaled the bartender who sent over a bottle of champagne and glasses. Gunn finally got to open the velvet box and take out the diamond ring.

As he placed it on Fred's finger, she started with surprise, "It's grandma's ring!"

"We gave it to Gunn after he asked us for our blessing," Trish Burkle said. "We're just so happy for you baby."

Roger placed his hand on Gunn's shoulder, "You're a good man, and I know you 'll take good care of our girl."

"A toast," Angel said raising his glass. He found he was at a loss for words and looked at Cordy who was beside him.

"I never saw a couple so right together. I have no doubts that you will be this in love forever. You guys were just meant to be," Cordy said raising her glass.

"To Kyerumption," Lorne said gesturing to Fred and Gunn and then Cordy and Angel.

"To Kyerumption," they all said and then they drank to the happy couple.

"To Kye what?" Roger asked.  
Fred explained while Angel hugged Kate. Then she awkwardly hugged Cordelia.

"Hi Kate," Cordy said. "I know we weren't exactly friends when you moved away, but I'm glad you're here."

"Thanks," Kate said.

"How's New York?" Angel asked.

"My security firm is doing well. We recently did some work for the DA's office."

Skip came up behind Cordy, "I've got to take this kid on a vision quest so I 've got to get going. I just wanted a dance with my favorite seer."

"Sure," Cordy said heading to the dance floor with Skip.

Kate continued to talk about her work. Angel listened to her while never taking his eyes off Cordy.

"So you and Cordelia huh?" Kate asked.

He turned to look at Kate, "Yeah."

"I thought you couldn't," Kate said.

"We're trying to work things out," Angel said.

"If Angelus were ever to get out again.."

Angel felt a lecture coming and interrupted her, "We're always careful. We never forget what could go wrong."

Kate did not look relieved, but she let Angel change the subject.

--

Buffy, Xander, and Dawn entered the empty Lobby.

"Sounds like a party," Dawn said hearing the loud music and distant voices.

"Let's crash," Buffy said.

Buffy could visualize Angel at the party sitting in some corner somewhere not really being a part of things. Then she laughed thinking he'd never set foot at a party. He was probably in his room reading. Since she didn't know what room he was in, Buffy figured going to the party and finding Cordelia would be the best way to get to Angel quickly.

They entered the ballroom that was full of a mixture of demons and humans. Buffy scanned the room for Cordelia, and Dawn just slipped away towards the bar.

"I can't believe it," Xander said. "Cordelia dancing with a demon."

Buffy made no response because she spotted Angel. He was talking to some blond. He had a smile on his face. Buffy hadn't expected him to be smiling especially not at some other woman.

"So basically she's got you wrapped around her little finger," Kate teased.

Angel just finished telling her about a case they had worked on that ended with Angel buying Cordy 300 shoes.

"I don't mind," Angel replied.

"I'm happy for you," Kate said. "A little worried but mostly happy for you."

"Thanks," he said and then his smile faded. "Buffy?"

He stood up and walked over to her. There must be some sort of apocalypse coming was all he could think. Buffy then grabbed Angel and kissed him. He abruptly pulled away.

"It's okay," Buffy said. "Willow found a way around the curse."


	3. Chapter 3

Cordelia and Skip finished their dance.

"Well I've gotta get going, Kiddo," Skip said.

"Bye," Cordy said.

And then Skip just disappeared.

"He had to make an exit. He couldn't just walk out the door," Cordy said smiling to herself.

Connor came up to her with a glass, "Thirsty?"

"Yes, thanks," She said taking a sip of the punch Connor offered her. "That's strong stuff. Good but probably spiked."

Wagging her finger at Connor, "You're under age. No punch for you."

"I won't touch a drop of it," Connor promised.

When Cordy turned her back to find Angel, Connor smiled. '_Any minute now_.' Cordy stopped in her tracks as she saw Buffy kiss Angel. There was some consolation in that he immediately pulled away. Cordy finished Connor's punch in one swift gulp and then headed over to Buffy and Angel.

"It's okay," Buffy said. "Willow found a way around the curse."

For a second Angel wondered if he heard wrong, "Willow found a way around the curse?"

"Yes!" Buffy said smiling. "We can work things out now."

She held up a scroll in her hand.

"A lot of things have changed," Angel said uncertain what to say.

Kate who just walked up next to Angel spoke up, "You're the ex girlfriend."

"I remember you," Buffy said like it was an accusation. "You were willing to kill Angel to get to Faith. Why the hell are you here?"

"Angel had an epiphany and saved my life," Kate said.

"We bonded," Angel said. Then he reached for the scroll in Buffy's hand. She gave it to him while never taking her eyes off Kate.

"Why are you here?" Kate asked Buffy.

"Don't tell me, there's an apocalypse," Cordy said coming to stand by Angel. She'd decided that her first instinct, which was to knock Buffy out for kissing her boyfriend, would just make things harder on Angel. So she'd restrain herself. For now.

"There's a way around the curse," Angel said turning to Cordy.

"Are you sure?" Cordy asked him.

"Are you sure?" Angel asked Buffy.

"Yeah, Giles looked over the scroll before Willow sent it over from England. He even printed out a translation," Buffy said taking the translation out of her pocket and handing it to Angel.

That's when Angel grabbed Cordy and kissed her.

"Holy Crap," Dawn said returning from the bar upon seeing Angel kiss Cordy. She had not been able to convince the bartender that she was a 21 year old who'd forgotten her ID at home. Kate opted to head for the bar and let Angel and Cordy handle Buffy.

"I'm hallucinating right?" Xander asked.

Eventually, Angel realized that Cordy needed to breathe. Still holding her and looking into her eyes, they both laughed. The only thing that prevented Angel from having a moment of bliss right there was Buffy's glare. He hated hurting her.

"You are so happy that you just grabbed the first person next to you and kissed them right?" Buffy asked. '_This is just not happening_.'

"I'm so happy that I grabbed my girlfriend," Angel said.

Buffy just stood there unable to speak.

"Girlfriend?" Xander asked, and then looked at Cordelia. "Why?"

"Cause we're in love, Dumbass," Cordy said.

"He doesn't love you," Buffy said with certainty. "He can't."

"Buffy get over yourself," Cordy said stepping toward Buffy.

Angel's grip on Cordelia tightened in order to calm her.

"Buffy…" Angel began.

"If you really loved her you would have left her too, to spare her pain. I'm the one you've always wanted," Buffy said.

Angel exchanged a look with Cordelia. She nodded, and he let her go. Cordy did not look happy, but she was resigned.

"Let's talk, okay?" Angel said heading towards the doors of the ballroom.

Buffy didn't say anything. She just followed him out of the room. Xander began to follow too, but Cordy laid a hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

"They have to get this talk over with even if we don't like it," Cordelia said. "Let's go to the bar. You can buy me a drink. We both could use one."

"Who are you?" Xander asked confused about everything he'd seen.

Cordelia just smiled slightly and said, "I'm still Cordelia. I've just grown up a bit."

What she really wanted to do was go with Angel and make Buffy understand who he truly loved, but she knew Angel should be the one to do it. As they headed towards the bar, Cordy got a bit dizzy, and Xander caught her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm always okay," Cordelia said with a weak smile.

"You and Angel, huh?" Dawn said taking a seat next to Cordy at the bar.

"Me and Angel," Cordy replied.

"I want details," Dawn said. "How'd you guys get together?"

"Dawn," Xander said sternly. He thought it was a bit traitorous that Dawn was curiosity out weighed her concern for Buffy.

"It's not like Angel cheated on Buffy you know," Dawn said.

Cordy smiled at her, "I always liked you, Dawn."

Fred and her mother came up to Cordy. They were having an intense discussion.

"Do you think that Angel would let Charles and I use the ballroom for our wedding?" Fred asked.

Trish said, "I don't think it will be a problem. After all, he's letting Lorne use the space."

"That's only cause Angel felt guilty for destroying Caritas three times," Fred said.

"I'll talk to him, " Cordelia said. "Trish and Fred I'd like you to meet Xander and Dawn from Sunnydale."

"Sunnydale?" Fred repeated like it was a curse word. "Where's Angel?"

"Talking to Buffy," Cordelia said.

"Who's Buffy?" Trish asked.

"Angel's ex-girlfriend," Fred volunteered.

"Oh Sweetie," Trish said putting an arm around Cordelia's shoulder.

"It's fine, Trish," Cordy said. "They're just talking."

"Angel would never go back to Sunnyhell," Fred said furiously.

"Hey!" Xander said. "It may be a hell mouth, but it's home."

--

Buffy wasn't sure when she'd stopped paying attention. Angel was rambling on about how when they were together all he could see was the obstacles and how with Cordelia he believed in overcoming any obstacle. She couldn't hear it anymore. Before Angel could finish talking, Buffy just walked away from him and headed back to the ballroom.

"Buffy!" Angel called.

She ignored it. She spotted Cordelia sitting at the bar with Zander and Dawn talking to two women. Zander, who had the seat that allowed him to get a view of the ballroom entrance, was the first the spot Buffy. Her obvious anger was a clear sign that her talk with Angel had not gone well. In spite of himself, he was relieved. Seeing the change in Zander's expression, Cordelia turned to see Buffy coming her way. Cordy steeled herself for the coming confrontation. She saw Angel not far behind Buffy. They exchanged a look. Cordy stood up when Buffy reached her.

"Please don't fight you guys," Dawn said.

"I thought she'd be taller," Fred said.

Buffy tried to hit Cordy, but she dodged Buffy's fist. Then Cordy gave Buffy a hard shove. Before things could escalate, Xander grabbed Buffy, and Angel grabbed Cordy. Then Kate stepped in.

"Look," Kate said to Buffy. "This is supposed to be a celebration. Calm down."

"This shouldn't have happened," Fred said.

Trish nodded, "You don't come to someone house and start trouble."

"No, I mean it shouldn't have been possible," Fred said. "Lorne had a spell put on the hotel to prevent violence while he had Caritas here, right?"

"She's right," Angel said.

That's when Cordelia collapsed in to Angel's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

"Cordy. Cordelia!" Angel could get no response from the unconscious woman in his arms.

"I'll get some smelling salts," Fred said running out of the ballroom.

"Wake up, Baby," Angel said lifting her up. " Come on wake up."

"Is she okay?" Kate and Zander asked in unison.

"I don't know," Angel said heading for the ballroom entrance with Cordy.

Zander and Trish followed Angel. Buffy stopped Kate from following.

"What was she talking about?" Buffy asked. "A spell to prevent violence?"

"Lorne had a spell put on the hotel to keep the peace with all the demons and humans," Kate said. "It's better than having a bouncer. Violence should not have been possible tonight."

"So we're in trouble?" Dawn said.

"With Cordy passing out for no reason and someone removing the spell. I'd say yeah," Kate said.

"We should get people out of here," Buffy stated taking charge.

"It wouldn't be smart to inform the guests that the no violence spell isn't working," Kate said.

"How about a gas leak?" Dawn suggested.

"Go check on Cordelia," Buffy said to Dawn looking guilty.

Dawn gave her sister's shoulder a quick squeeze and headed out of the ballroom.

"What's going on?" Lorne asked Kate.

He, Gunn, and Roger had gone to the opposite side of the ballroom when Trish and Fred were talking a mile a minute about wedding details. They spotted Angel carrying Cordy out of the room. Gunn and Roger had gone to follow Angel while Lorne decided to see if he could find out what was going on and whether to evacuate. Buffy started ordering people out because of a "gas leak." Kate explained the situation to Lorne.

"Where's junior Angelcakes?" Lorne asked his eyes scanning the room for Connor.

Angel had placed Cordy on the couch in the office. The smelling salts weren't working.

"What the hell is going on?" Gunn asked.

"We have no clue," Trish said.

"Some one removed the anti violence spell," Fred offered.

"And Cordy?" Gunn asked.

"We don't know," Fred said.

"Basically we've got nothing," Xander said.

Angel dragged his attention away from Cordy long enough to tell Gunn, " Go get Connor. We don't know what's going on, and I don't want him on his own."

So Gunn was on his way back to the ballroom when mercenaries started dropping down to the middle of the Hyperion. In seconds, they were surrounded. That's when Lilah strolled through the glass doors.

"Well, isn't this just a lovely get together?" Liliah asked no one in particular.

"Now we know who broke the violence spell," Fred said to Angel.

There were five soldiers in the office with their weapons focused in Cordy. Lilah walked over to the office and smiled at Angel.

"Who is she?" Xander whispered to Trish."The cause of all this trouble most likely," Trish whispered back.

"What no empty threats?" Lilah asked Angel.

"What do you want?" Angel growled.

"This isn't about what I want," Lilah said. "Although I will be getting what I want anyway."

"It's about me," Connor said, coming to stand by Lilah.

Angel looked at an unconscious Cordelia and then at his son.

He coldly asked him, "What have you done?"

"You murdered my father," Connor said no longer disguising the hate in his voice. "Now you'll lose everything you love too."

"Holtz left. I didn't kill him. You know that, " Angel said trying to sound calm in spite of the fact he wasn't.

"I held him in my arms as he died from what you'd done to him," Connor said. "What I'm going to do to you is the least you deserve."

"There's a difference between wanting vengeance and taking it," Angel said. "Yeah I wanted Holtz dead but you loved him. I couldn't do that to you."

"Liar!" Connor said.

"We did nothing but love you, Connor," Fred said.

"What did you do to Cordy?" Angel asked sounding sad.

"I had to put her out temporarily. She could have taken out the soldiers without laying a hand on them," Connor said simply, but he was smiling in a way that made Angel think that wasn't all.

"How can you do this, Son?" Roger asked him.

"As touching as the family drama is, I think there are more interesting things we can do," Lilah said. "Let's get on with it,"

Xander was confused. He had no idea who Connor was or what Lilah was doing there. Gunn attempted to get past the soldiers and get into the office but was shot in the stomach. He saw Gunn's movement and tried to distract the guards. Xander got hit on the head with the but of a rifle but was still conscious. With help from Roger, he was standing again.

"Charles!" Fred exclaimed and then she attempted to get out of the office to get to Gunn.

"Let her go to him," Connor ordered.

"Do as he says," Lilah said.

"Gunn was never anything except great to you," Fred said. "How could you do this?"

Gunn's head was resting in her lap, and he was unconscious. Connor ignored them and then exchanged a look with Lilah.

"Angelus would be proud," Lilah said. "We had many wonderful ideas to make you suffer. Wesley and I offered a few suggestions, but Connor came up with this all on his own."

"Wesley?" Trish asked.

When she had gone secretly to visit him and asked him to come to the party in the hopes of making peace, he had seemed deeply changed. She wasn't surprised he had refused her offer but the way he was with her was a shock. So cold and angry and nothing she said seemed to comfort him at all. In spite of that, she could not believe that Wesley would be involved in all this.

"Well since you guys put him out of a job," Lilah said. "He was available and quite an asset to Wolfram and Hart."

"Let's begin," Connor said tiring of conversation.

He took out a scroll from his pocket and began to chant. A portal appeared in the lobby.

"Oh God!" Fred exclaimed, shielding Gunn with her body.

"This isn't your ordinary every day portal," Lilah said. "There's some mystical strings attached."

"You can hear her heartbeat getting weaker," Connor said. "And her breathing is getting more strained."

"What did you do?" Angel demanded not able to take his eyes off a weakening Cordelia.

"If I don't give her the antidote she will continue to get worse and be dead in less than an hour," Connor said, sounding proud.

"You want to hate me fine," Angel said. "Leave her out of it."

"No harm will come to her if you do what I want," Connor said.

"What's beyond this portal will make Quartoth sound like Club Med," Lilah volunteered.

"If you go willingly into this portal, it will seal that dimension permanently and no one will be able to get in or out," Connor explained.

"And if I don't go willingly?" Angel asked.

"The portal will reopen, and you'd be able to escape," Connor said. "Once you go through the portal I will give Cordy the antidote."

"You can't trust him Angel," Fred said.

"How do I know that you will save Cordy once I'm out of the way?" Angel asked.

It was obvious he'd already made up his mind. He would do anything to save Cordy.

"I don't want to kill Cordy," Connor said for the first time hesitating. "Unless to force me to."

Angel shared one long look with his son and Connor looked away first. Then Angel bent down in front of the couch where Cordy was sleeping.

"You can't do this Angel," Fred said. "This world needs its champion. Cordy wouldn't want you to do this."

Angel knew that Cordelia would have agreed with Fred, but he could not sacrifice the woman he loved more than anything. He kissed Cordy lightly on the lips. He got up and shared a look with Fred's parents who looked at him with love and understanding.

"We'll take care of her," Roger said.

Angel nodded. Trish didn't have any words in her and simply caressed Angel's cheek.

"You tell her I love her and not to be too angry with me," Angel asked Trish who tried to smile but failed.

"Angel," Xander said. "This wouldn't be the first time you went on a one way trip and managed to come back."

Angel gave Xander a quick look and both men nodded. The mercenaries kept their weapons on both Angel and Cordy as he walked over to Fred. He placed a hand on Gunn's shoulder and then he gave Fred who was now inconsolable a half hug. Without giving either Lilah or Connor another look Angel walked into the portal, and it sealed.

"Isn't just wonderful when everything comes together?" Lilah said to Connor who wasn't listening.

"He needs a doctor," Fred said to Lilah.

Connor walked over to Cordy and took a blue vile out of his pocket. He was surprised when one of the soldiers knocked it out of his hand. The vile broke all over the floor.

"Wolfrham and Hart have never had a Seer to study," Lilah explained.

Connor was speechless and immediately took a defensive stance realizing he'd have to fight his way out. He needed to get out in order to find another antidote for Cordelia. Although he believed Angel got what he deserved, he had not wanted Cordy dead if it could be avoided.

"Did you really think you'd come out of this without them screwing you over?" Fred asked with a coldness Connor had never thought her capable of.

After Angel fell out on the other side of the portal, he was still full of hope. No matter what Connor said he was going to find a way to return to his family. Angel stood up ready to fight but was stunned by what he never expected to see.


	5. Chapter 5

The mercenaries who stormed the Hyperion prevented Dawn from leaving the ballroom to check on Cordelia. When some of the guests fought back it became obvious to everyone there that the anti-violence spell wore off. Now demons and humans were fighting among themselves. Buffy and Kate tried to keep order but the mercenaries took control. The mercenaries seemed to have no other interest than to keep them in the ballroom. Buffy and Kate exchanged a look. Angel and the others were in trouble, and they were stuck in the ballroom.

--

Angel expected to end up in some fiery hell dimension. What he never expected was to find himself inside an empty Caritas. Last time he saw this place it was condemned. The place looked wrecked, but Caritas was still very much intact. The mess even looked familiar. It didn't take Angel long to put two and two together, but he had to be sure.

He went up the stairs and waited in the ally across the street. Just one minute later, Angel saw himself driving his car with Wesley, Lorne, his cousin, and Cordy with him. This was the night Cordy got sucked into Pylea. Somehow he ended up in the past instead of another dimension. He had to fight the urge to run up to them, to kiss Cordy breathless. He could save her now. He could prevent so much bad from happening. He could let Cordy know not to be afraid cause the visions would not kill her. He could stop Wesley before he even thought of taking Connor away. He could go help Buffy fight and maybe prevent her death and the resurrection that made her suffer so much. But then he realized something. What he had to do. He didn't like it one bit.

--

Connor attempted to get past his captures and was knocked out by a stun gun. Lilah walked over to his body.

"The partners have been dying to dissect this boy," Lilah said with a proud smile.

More people walked into the hotel lobby. They were dressed like paramedics. They had two gurneys. On one they placed Cordelia and on the other Connor. They rushed them out of the building. Lilah walked out at her leisure. The mercenaries followed her.

Trish immediately went for the phone to call an ambulance for Gunn but to everyone's surprise they could already hear sirens. Buffy and Kate came running into the lobby. Lorne and Dawn weren't far behind.

"Those soldiers just took off," Buffy said. "Where's Angel?"

"What happened?" Kate asked.

"Wolfram and Hart took Cordy and Connor," Roger said. " Connor sold us out, and they double crossed him."

"Who's Connor?" Dawn asked.

"We've got to rescue Cordelia," Xander said.

The paramedics were carrying Gunn out, and they only let Fred accompany him.

"We'll follow in the car, Sweetie," Trish said.

"What about Angel?" Buffy asked.

"Connor got rid of him," Xander said.

"Sent him to some hell dimension," Roger said.

"We've got to find a way to get Angel out of there," Buffy said fiercely.

Kate took charge, "Roger and Trish go to the hospital and see how Gunn is doing. Dawn and Lorne should stay here and get the remaining guests out of the hotel. The rest of us will get Cordy."

"That won't be necessary," Wesley said walking into the ballroom with Angel carrying Cordelia in his arms.

--

Lilah looked at her watch. She stood in a lab with several scientists who were just sitting around.  
"They should have been here before me," Lilah said, realizing she had been betrayed. "Wesley will pay for this."

--

After Angel hugged nearly all of them to death, Roger and Trish had gone to the hospital to support Fred and to let her know Cordy and Angel were all right. Buffy stayed downstairs to get rid of left over party guests, and Dawn decided to let loyalty to her sister override her curiosity about the others. She opted to help Buffy kick people out. Kate who had just finished briefing the cops entered Angel's room. The rest were all crowded around Angel's bed. Wesley had given Cordy the antidote, but she was still unconscious. Angel was worried but also relieved because her pulse was strong again. She was lying on his bed while he sat beside her.

"When is she going to come out of it?" Xander asked.

"It might take a while," Wesley said.

"She's going to be alright," Angel said confidentially.

"Our princess here is tougher than any of us," Lorne stated.

"What the hell happened here?" Kate asked.

"The paramedics that took Connor and Cordy away were not working for Wolfram and Hart," Angel explained.

"They were my people," Wesley said as he stood by the door away from the others. "They took Connor and Cordy to me and Angel rather than Wolfram and Hart."

"Where's the demon tot?" Lorne asked.

"Chained up at a secure location," Westly said.

"Good," Kate said.

"How'd you get out of hell this time?" Xander asked.

"I wasn't sent to a hell dimension," Angel said. "Wesley slipped Connor a forged scroll, and I was sent to the past. That night Cordy went to Pylea."

"Over a year into the past," Wesley stated for Xander's benefit. "I only meant for him to go one day into the past, but it didn't come out quite right."

"Where the hell have you been?" Xander asked.

"I couldn't allow myself to interfere with the time line. I could have made things so much worse," Angel said. "I went to this monastery instead."

"Another one?" Lorne asked.

"This time there were no demon monks," Angel said with a slight smile.

"You could have stopped so many bad things from happening," Kate said with disapproval.

"Could have made things better."

"He made the right choice," Wesley said.

That's when Cordy woke up. Her hand went to her head and then she sat up.

"I'm so kicking Buffy's ass," she said.

They all laughed. Angel was holding her tightly.

"What happened?" Cordy asked him.

"Westly, you should get to be the one to tell her," Lorne said turning only to find Wesley had gone.

"Wes was here?" Cordy asked Angel.

The others opted to leave them alone in the room then, and Angel told her everything.

--

The last of the guest were gone. Trish called the hotel and spoke to Buffy.

"There's some worry over the blood loss, but he's going to be all right," Trish informed Buffy.

"I'll make sure everyone knows," She replied and then repeated all Trish told her to Dawn.

"You should go up and tell them the good news," Buffy said.

"Why don't you?" Dawn asked.

"There's no room for me up there," Buffy said sadly.

The others walked down the stairs.

"Cordy's okay," Zander said happily.

"Good. Mrs. Burkle called. Gunn will be fine," Buffy said and then she turned to Kate. "You should give all of this to Angel."

She handed over her pack, "This has everything he'll need for the spell. We should go."

Buffy wanted to leave before she would be forced to see either Angel or Cordelia again. Although she wanted Angel to be happy even if it couldn't be with her, Buffy just wasn't sure she was ready to see him with someone else.

"I wanted to say good-bye," Dawn complained.

"And I thought we should at least stop by the hospital to see Gunn," Xander said.

"Fine, go upstairs to say your good bye's and then we'll see Gunn on the way home," Buffy said sternly.

Xander didn't like Buffy's tone, but he understood it, "Let's go upstairs Dawnie."

That's when a man dressed in a tux carrying a battle axe entered the lobby.

"David Nabbit, I'd like you to meet Kate, Buffy, Zander, and Dawn. All old friends."

"Hey," he said gesturing to his battle axe. "I really wanted to make an entrance."

"I'm afraid you missed the party, David," Lorne said. "It was going smoothly and all hell broke loose."

"And I missed it," David Nabbit said not concealing his disappointment.

"Come on I'll fill you in over a drink," Lorne said.

"You're not coming with us to the hospital?" Dawn asked.

"I think the nurses might have a problem with all the green," Lorne replied walking out with David.

To Kate he said, "Keep me posted."

That's when Cordy and Angel walked downstairs into the lobby. They had their arms wrapped around each other. Not only to show affection but also because Cordelia was still weak and needed support. Angel had tried to make her rest, but she insisted on heading to the hospital to check on Gunn.

"Gunn's going to be all right," Xander told them.

Cordy and Angel both relaxed with relief.

"Now will you go back to bed?" Angel asked.

"I want to see him and check on Fred," Cordy replied.

Angel sighed, "Will you guys make sure she doesn't over do anything until I get there? There's something I have to do."

After a year of being a part, the last place Angel wanted to be was away from Cordelia, but he had to deal with Connor. He kissed Cordelia and then walked out of the hotel.

"So let's get to the hospital," Cordy said.

Kate gave her a shoulder to lean on while they all got into Xander's car. Buffy sat in the front with Xander while Dawn, Kate, and Cordy sat in the back. No one spoke on the drive there.


	6. Chapter 6

Angel entered the warehouse where Wesley was keeping Connor. Angel had a year to calm down and figure out what to say to Connor.

Connor was tied to a chair in chains with two of Wesley's crew keeping guard. Connor gasped when he saw Angel enter the room, and he began to struggle in his chains.

"I guess you weren't expecting me," Angel said. "You were wrong Connor. Holtz asked Justine to kill him and make you believe it was me. You can ask her yourself. Wes knows how to track her down."

"It doesn't matter. You deserve to pay for all the things you've done," Connor said.

"I can't argue with you on that point," Angel said. "I've done too much to ever have complete peace."

Angel continued, "No matter what I love you Connor. I can forgive what you tried to do to me but Cordy..."

Angel just let that hang in the air.

"Are you going to kill me?" Connor asked.

"You've really learned nothing about me in all the months you were living with us," Angel stated shaking his head. "Untie him."

One of the guards untied him while the other kept his weapon trained on Connor. He stood up and took a defensive stance.

"I'm always your father Connor regardless of what you've done," Angel said. "But I never want to see you near Cordy or my family. Go and don't come back to my house again."

Connor walked out, and Angel stood in the room while the guards left also.

"So Wesley?" Angel asked.

Wesley came out of the shadows and stood across the room from Angel.

"I'm headed to the hospital. Are you coming too?" Angel wondered.

"I'm not someone Gunn would want to see," Wesley said still remembering his friends anger toward him after baby Connor was kidnaped.

Angel began to fidget and then said, "I wanted you to know that I forgive you."

Not knowing exactly how to respond, Wesley replied, "You better get over to the hospital. Cordy will be worried about you."

Not knowing what else to say Angel left the warehouse. It was going to take time for Wesley to be part of the family again. Too much had happened to make it easy.

--

Angel walked in to the hospital room to find it crowded with friends and family. Fred was sitting beside a sleeping Gunn on his hospital bed. Buffy was by the door with Dawn. Cordy sat in a chair beside Gunn's bed. Xander stood behind her. Trish and Roger were standing at the foot of Gunn's bed. Kate was on the phone with Lorne.  
When Xander noticed Angel, he moved out of Angel's way so that Angel could take his place behind Cordy. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at him.

"You alright?" Cordy asked.

"Yeah," Angel said giving her shoulder a squeeze.

Angel went over to Gunn's bed and gave Fred a hug.

"This is amazing," she said. "I didn't think we'd see you again."

"We should go," Buffy said walking out into the hallway.

Angel walked over to her as Xander and Dawn went around the room saying their good-byes. Buffy passed him her bag with all he would need to get around the curse.

"Thank you for this," Angel said.

"I don't understand how this happened," Buffy said. "I thought what you and I had was forever."

"I'm always going to love you Buffy, but it's not the kind of love you want," Angel said.

Buffy didn't have any words. Xander and Dawn walked into the hallway. Dawn hugged Angel. Xander held out his hand, and Angel shook it.

"Make Cordy happy or else," Xander said.

Angel smiled and gestured to Buffy who was walking away with Dawn, "You do the same with Buffy."

Watching Buffy the woman he loved dearly walk towards the elevator, Xander replied, "If she'll let me."

The two men parted on good terms and Angel went back into Gunn's room. Trish and Fred insisted on spending the night in the hospital. Cordy suggested they work out a schedule so that Gunn would always have company. Roger would come to relieve Fred and Trish in the morning and Kate would come over in the afternoon. Then Fred would return for another shift.

"What about Angel and me?" Cordy asked when she realized they were being excluded from the schedule.

"You guys have more important things to do than sit around a hospital room playing scrabble," Roger said.

Trish smiled and gestured to the Buffy's bag in Angel's hand.

"Besides," Kate added. "After what you've been through, you could use a couple of days to just relax at home."

"Thanks you guys," Cordy said. "But we will come by tomorrow night to see Fred and Gunn."

They all left. Roger took Kate back to her hotel while Angel and Cordy got into his car. That's when Cordy punched Angel in the arm.

"Ouch!"

"You know how lucky you are?!" Cordy said. "If Wesley hadn't been on our side you'd be stuck in some hell dimension, and Connor and I would be lab rats."

"But Wesley was on our side," Angel pointed out.

"But he might not have been," Cordy said stubbornly.

"But he was. So let's not worry about what if's that didn't happen," Angel said.

Then softly Angel said taking his eyes off the road for a second, "I couldn't let them hurt you."

That's when Cordy snuggled into Angel as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I know," she said. "It's just that I don't want to be someone who can be used to hurt you."

Angel didn't know what to say and just held her a little tighter.

"It must be weird," Cordy said. "For us it's like you've never gone, but it's been a year for you."

"It's just good to be home," Angel said.

"It couldn't have been easy to stay away," Cordy said. "If it were me I would have hung around and interfered."

"Well I wasn't away the whole time," Angel said. "Occasionally I'd look in on you guys."

"How much was occasionally?" Cordy asked.

"Occasionally," Angel avoided.

Cordy laughed, "I knew you couldn't stay away the whole time."

They drove the rest of the way home in silence and Cordy fell asleep. Angel wasn't surprised. She never should have gone straight to visit Gunn when she should have stayed in bed herself. Angel carried her upstairs to his room. He undressed her and put her to bed. Then he sat in the chair and read the papers Buffy had left for him. Then he got undressed and got into bed beside Cordy.

The next morning Cordelia woke Angel up with a kiss, and he was kissing her back with everything in him.

"How come I'm naked, and you are still wearing your boxers?" Cordy asked tugging Angel's boxers off him.

Angel helped her take them off and then tackled her. He then kissed her breathless.

When Angel allowed Cordy to get some air she asked, "Let's perform that spell now."

Angel explained what the spell would do as he retrieved Buffy's bag from a chair by the bed.

"Sit indian style on the bed," Angel instructed.

Cordy did what she was told and then Angel got on the bed and did the same. She reached for Angel's hand and squeezed it. He smiled at her.

"We're not supposed to touch until a certain point in the ritual," Angel said and reluctantly let go of her hand.

He took out a bag of herbs, and Cordelia made a face when she smelled them.

"You're lucky I love you," She said as he sprinkled half the herbs over her head.

Angel smiled. Then he said some words in Latin. A blue light came out of Cordelia and hung in between them. Then he dumped the rest of the herbs over his head and repeated the Latin words. Another blue light came out of Angel and hung between them. Then he took out a bottle with oil in it. He covered his hands with the oil and then handed the bottle to Cordy who poured the oil in her hands. Then Angel held his hands up and Cordy mimicked the gesture. They pressed their hands together, and Angel said some more words that Cordy couldn't comprehend. Cordy's blue light and Angel's blue light wrapped around each other. Cordy's blue light went back to her and Angel's went back to him, but they were still intertwined. Then the blue lights disappeared. Angel smiled and leaned in the kiss Cordy.

"That's it," Angel said.

Cordy then tackled Angel and straddled him. She took his hands and held them in place over his head. She kissed him and then leaned to whisper in his ear.

"You keep those hands at the head board. It's my turn to make you happy."

Then she kissed her way down Angel's chest. And Angel couldn't help thinking he really was lucky.

**The End**


End file.
